Rebirth - Issues - Batman
The Story So Far... Bruce Wayne (Batman) recently has offered Duke Thomas a place to stay at Wayne Manor, he also offered to be train him. This offer only came to Duke after he had found out Bruce and Batman were one in the same while Bruce had amnesia. After Bruce's memories had returned he warned Duke to stay out of trouble and not to get into the vigilante business. Duke however doesn't listen and after several cases is kidnapped by the Joker, the Joker was planning on recreating the death of the Wayne family using Duke's family. Batman was able to save Duke from be killing by Joker, but Duke's parent had succumbed to Joker's mind controlling toxin and had be become violent psychopaths. #0001 -- Rebirth: Batman Monday: Spring As Duke stands outside of the main doors of Wayne Manor, he is greeted by Alfred who invites him in and tells Duke that Master Wayne is out. Elsewhere Batman is battling Calendar Man, as they both exchange blows Batman finally gains the upper hand but he may have been to be late from stopping a spores that Calendar Man has released. Tuesday: Summer Bruce works out by doing one armed pull-ups off the edge of Wayne Tower as he discusses business. Wednesday: Fall Back at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne and Duke look at a monitor with the video feed of the Calendar Man's cell; he now looks 60 years older than he was when Bruce had caught him two days ago. Bruce explains that something is making him and the seasons outside change at an extremely accelerated rate, forcing him one a new man within a matter of days. As they continue through the Batcave, Duke tells Bruce that he doesn't want to just be another Robin, but Bruce quickly cuts him off as he flicks on a light to reveal a Batman-like suit. Duke stops and gives Bruce an intriguing look. Thursday: Winter Batman dives into the water as he looks for Calendar Man's device. He dives deeper and deeper until he finally reaches a large turbine, he sets a charge and begins to swim back up but as he get halfway up the charge goes off and blasts him out of the water. Luckily for Batman, Duke now in his new suit was in the Batcopter ready to lead a helping hand in catching him. Friday: Spring Back in Calendar Man's cell, his old and withered body dies. Shortly after a hand reaches out of his mouth, followed by and entire body. As a new younger Calendar Man emerges from his mouth, he sheds his old skin and takes his first steps as a a new man. #0001 -- I Am Gotham, Part I Batman and Commissioner Gordon meet on the rooftop of the Gotham Police Department and discuss a Kobra Cult cell that was discovered, although two men were caught, the third is still at large with a large missile launcher. When all the sudden they see a plane get shot down, they both look at each and know that this is the third Kobra member. Batman jumps off the roof and lands in the Bat-mobile and takes off to save the plane, while Alfred heads off to get the gunmen. Batman drive until he hits the Robinson Bridge where he pulls the ejector to shoot up the get on the plane. As he lands on the planes wing he straps several posters on the one wing. As the boosters burst on they turn the plane vertical and it barely hits two buildings. From a building top near by Gordon watches the plane return to its horizontal base as he captures the Kobra member. As the the plane heads into Gotham Bay, Batman knowing he will save the people but won't won't be able to survives, says his goodbyes to Alfred over the headset. But all the sudden the plane stops and lands gently in the bay, Batman bewildered believes that Superman has somehow come to save him. But he is surprised as he is greeted by two flying caped heroes, calling themselves Gotham and Gotham Girl.